There are currently in use conventional bed frame assemblies that are used for supporting a mattress or mattress set and such bed frame assemblies are normally made up of two side rails and at least one cross member. The bed frame supports the load of a mattress set by means of multiple support legs.
With many bed frames, the side rails and cross member are made of a metal, generally steel, and the connections between the side rails with the cross members are also therefore made up of metal components that interfit to join the cross members to the side rails. Due to the difficulties of actually shipping a completed bed frame, conventional bed frames are delivered to the customer in an unassembled state, and then assembled at the site where the bed frame is intended to be located and used.
One difficulty with such bed frames and the assembly thereof, however, is that tools may be required for the on site assembly of the bed frames and therefore, if the tools are not available, the assembly cannot be done. Further, tool assemblies can be difficult and complicated.
While there are some bed frames that are available that can be assembled together without the use of tools, those bed frames are made of interlocking stamped sheet metal plates. These sheet metal components can be sharp and dangerous as well as heavy. The weight of bedding and bed occupants create a downward force on the bedding and that force must be transferred to the floor that supports the bed frame, bedding and occupants.
The connection points between the side rails and the floor is the inherent weakness of the structure. Sheet metal is by its nature going to have edges and such edges will concentrate force caused by the weight of the bedding and occupants. In time those connections can become unreliable and loosen. Any movement within those connections is libel to cause a squeaking noise, which is recognized in the industry as a defect almost as critical as a collapse.
A further problem with the use of steel for connection points between cross members and side rails of a bed frame is that steel can be expensive and difficult to work with. Too, steel needs to be coated to avoid corrosion.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide connections between cross members and side rails of a bed frame that are comprise of a materials other than steel, such as plastic, and also to provide such connection that do not require tools for the assembly of the bed frame.